A Dog and His Boy or a Team Begins
by Ellis97
Summary: Mr. Peabody, the world's smartest talking dog tells us the story of how he adopted Sherman, his very own pet boy, how he built the WABAC time machine, and how he reunited with his lifelong friends, Rocky J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, and Jessica LaMour. Join Mr. Peabody as he sets the series of new fanfics coming soon. Based on an idea I had for a Rocky & Bullwinkle reboot.


"Our story opens today in a house in the town of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, home of the greatest person ever: me!" Said a dog with glasses and a bowtie "How do you do? Excuse the posisition, just practicing my yoga. Well since you're here, why don't we get to know each other? My name is Peabody, I assume you know yours. I bet you're wondering what I am doing as a tenant in a house like this. I'll be happy to tell you. But first let me intorduce you to Sherman, he's my boy."

He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled "Here Sherman. Here boy!"

Just then, a little boy with glasses, orange hair, a white T-shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers ran up.

"Shake." Peabody reached his hand out and Sherman shook it "Now say hello."

"Hello." Sherman waved to the reader.

"Sharp as a whip isn't he?" Peabody asked.

Mr. Peabody trotted over to a bookshelf next to his easy chair. He picked up a red scrapbook and started to look at all the photos taken in it.

"The story starts with me, naturally." He said.

**FLASHBACK...**

In my youth I was just your average talking dog. The Puppy Prodigy they called me. Then, I earned my degree at Havard when I was three, Wag-Knuckle Knardy they called me. Then, some time in the Forgein Service, I speak eight languages fluently, including English. Then, a few research projects for the government, and some stuff in the stock market industry. I even met many celebrities in my days and became a Head Eagle Scout.

However, I felt that something was missing in my life. So I decided to adopt a boy for a pet. I searched high and low for a boy but couldn't find one who met my high standards.

Then, one day I was passing through an alley and spotted Sherman getting beat up by a bunch of bullies. My heart went out to him, I am always pulling for the underboy. So I scared the bullies away. Sherman took an instant fondness of me and followed me. I wasn't what I wanted at all, but he looked at me with those big, brown eyes but I was firm. I took him home.

"This is where you live?" Peabody asked Sherman as they spotted an orphanage.

"Yes!" Sherman said "That's been home sweet home my whole life."

Just then, a big, bald man came up with a very angry look on his face. It was the owner of the orphanage. And boy, was he angry.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BRAT?" The owner yelled.

"J-just playing..." Sherman shivered with fear.

"GET IN HERE!" The owner grabbed Sherman by the shirt and was about to punish him.

"Wait a minute sir!" Peabody said.

"What is it mutt?" The owner demanded.

"My name is Peabody and I am going to adopt this boy." The talking dog spoke out.

Naturally, the media made a big deal out of it. I had to submit references. So I got some old friends to write letters. Those being various celebrities, my lifelong friends from Frostbite Falls, the president, and the government. I was investigated throughouly and they figured my background was unimpeachable. Still...people doubted, mainly the orpanage owner.

"But he's not a fit person to raise a boy!" The owner yelled "In fact, he's not a person at ALL!"

"Your honor I consider that a high recomendation." Peabody protested.

And I finally got Sherman.

"Well then, if a boy can have a dog, I see no reason why a dog can't have a boy." The judge banged his gavel.

"Daddy!" Sherman happily ran to Mr. Peabody as people started taking pictures.

"Sherman!" Peabody swatted a newspaper at him "As your new caretaker, I will never tolerate being adressed by that horrible, humiliating name. You will only call me 'Mr. Peabody' or when speaking informally, simply 'Peabody'."

"Yes Mr. Peabody." Sherman nodded.

So, that was that. But I found out it was difficult to raise a boy in an apartment. Guppies, yes, but a boy no! They need running room. So, I went to my hometown of Frostbite Falls so he and I could live there. It's a very great place, all my lifelong friends live there. Two of them in particular were Rocky and Bullwinkle, my best friends from as long as puppyhood. We did everything together, well...almost everything. But when I became big and successful, I went to my life of fame and fortune. I hadn't seen them since I had left town to become rich and famous.

While I was out becoming famous, Rocky and Bullwinkle had lots of adventures together. They had made rocket fuel, went to Wossomotta U., and even found the Treasure of Monte Zoom. It was great to move back to Frostbite Falls and see my old friends again. Rocky and Bullwinkle had a room in their house, they could use an additional roommate.

"It's great to have you here Mr. Peabody." Rocky shook my hand.

"Great to be back in Frostbite Falls Rocky." Peabody shook Rocky's hand back "Sherman could use a nice life in the suburbs."

"It's fun having a second roommate." Bullwinkle said back.

"Yeah." Said Rocky "Especially when he's one of your best friends."

As me and Sherman got settled into our new home with our new roommates, we got a knock at the door. I couldn't believe what I saw, it was my old high school sweetheart, Jessica LaMour. She had evolved into a dream girl. Her tanned skin, long silky hair, and her hourglass figure. It's hard to believe she stayed beautiful and voluptous for so long. I was left speechless, but was so awestruck by her beauty. However, when she saw Sherman, she was filled with love and adoration.

"Hi Jessica." Sherman shook her hand "I'm Sherman, Mr. Peabody's boy."

"Oh my god!" She screamed "He's so cute."

She picked him up and kissed his cheek multiple times, leaving pink lip marks on his face. However, I was green with envy, but I pretended to ignore it.

Realizing that boys still needed running room, I built something for Sherman's birthday.

"Happy birthday Sherman!" Peabody said to Sherman as he showed him a door in the basement's wall. It looked high-tech. Slightly out of date, but high-tech nonetheless.

"Thanks Mr. Peabody. What is it?" Sherman asked.

"It's a time machine Sherman." Mr. Peabody said "I call it the WABAC."

We went to visit the Roman empire. But we couldn't understand what he was saying. So, I added a translator circuit to the machine so that everyone seems to speak English. They see the Roman again and learn that he is a used chariot salesman. Our next trip is to see Ben Franklin flying his kite, but Peabody and Sherman discover that they cannot interact with the past. I made some more adjustments, turning our time machine into a "should-have-been machine", to make everything more interesting so Sherman would be more interested in traveling though time.

However, I made it a little too interesting. When we back to see Ben Franklin, he was unaware that his kite was gonna be blasted. Not only that, there was a bed and breakfast next to the house he lived in. This made me realize that my modifications had made the past anachronistic and all the historical figures act out of character. Now, it was up to me and Sherman to save the past and the timeline before the timeline is wrecked.

**PRESENT...**

"Well..." Peabody finished "It's great to be a time traveler and to be a part of history. But it's also great to live in the place I grew up in with my lifelong childhood friends. But most of all, it's great to have a boy for a companion and assistant. Right Sherman?"

"Mr. Peabody..." Sherman hugged Mr. Peabody "That's the nicest present I've ever had!"

"Y-yes of course Sherman." Peabody pulled himself away from Sherman "No doubt about it. Every dog should have a boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well be prepared folks! Cause there's a new series of fanfics starring that flying sonic speedster Rocky J. Squirrel and his pal Bullwinkle the Moose. As well as Mr. Peabody and Sherman, and a host of others. Together, these four heroes will outsmart their arch-enemies, Boris Badenov, Fearless Leader, Natasha Fatale, and a host of others. Find these in the Mr. Peabody and Sherman section.**


End file.
